


A Pirates Life For Me

by keyofdestiny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Pirates, everyone has last names, he's still a sunshine boy but he's going to be a lot saltier, ill add more tags as this goes on theres So Much im planning, sora said fuck being a keyblade master and decided to become a pirate so kairi and riku joined him, sora's saltier than in canon because he has snapped, they're all pirates now, this can be summed up as 'sora goes sicko mode'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyofdestiny/pseuds/keyofdestiny
Summary: After being belittled one too many times, Sora chooses to drop being a Keyblade Wielder. Where does he plan to go now? Well, there's a simple answer to that; he's off to the Caribbean to become a pirate, this time for good.(Or; Sora just wants to be a pirate and get away from the stress of being a Keyblade Wielder. Riku and Kairi join him.)





	A Pirates Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank the lovely  Night_StormCaptain for beta reading this! They're also helping me a lot with ideas, and it's because of them that this story came to be, lmao.
> 
> Second of all, let's get right into this!

“So, Master Yen Sid, now that Sora’s back…”  Riku leaned forward, resting his hands on Master Yen Sid’s desk and drawing everyone’s attention to him.  “When are you going to make him an official Keyblade Master?”

“Riku, c’mon,” Sora sighed, poking Riku’s arm.  “Don’t bother him about that.”

“But you’ve proven yourself more than any of us ever have!”  Riku turned back to Master Yen Sid. “You must agree with that, right?”  
  
Master Yen Sid let out a long, measured breath. “I’m sorry, but I am afraid I cannot make Sora a Keyblade Master.  Sora, you mastered the Power of Waking, and for that I commend you, but I cannot bestow the title of Keyblade Master upon one who would abuse its power so freely, heedless of the dire consequences.”

Sora bit his lower lip, looking down.  “Alright, Master Yen Sid… and once again, I’m sorry.”

Before anyone could say anything else, a quiet snicker issued forth from across the room.  “Wow, Sora, I didn’t know you could be even more useless.”

Sora turned to look towards where the voice came from, scowling as he saw Donald and Goofy laughing at the royal magician’s comment.  “You know what?” He summoned his Keyblade. “No. No. I’m done.”

“Sora-”

“No, Your Majesty,” Sora interrupted, clenching his fists.  “I’m sorry. I’m not doing this anymore.”

“Are you… leaving us?” Goofy asked, reaching out to put a hand on Sora’s shoulder.

Sora batted Goofy’s hand away, nodding as he turned on his heel.  “Yes. I’m not going to be a Keyblade Wielder anymore. I’m _tired_ , and honestly?   _Fuck this._  Fuck all of this.  I’m not going to sacrifice _my_ happiness anymore just to be called, oh, gee, what did Donald always call me…”  He tapped his chin, snapping his fingers as if trying to remember. “Right! Useless, worthless, hopeless, stupid, the list goes on!  And everyone seems to agree with him!”

“None of us-”

“Riku, I _really_ don’t want to yell at you,” Sora snapped.  “Look, I’m just _done_.  If anyone needs me, I’m going to be the best fucking pirate anyone has ever seen, because it seems like that’s the only thing I’m good at, according to the rest of you!”

With that, Sora used his Keyblade to summon and open a door to the Caribbean.  He walked over to Master Yen Sid’s desk and stabbed the oversized key into it. “See you never, everyone!”

Riku watched the door swing shut behind Sora and vanish, and his hands curled into fists.  “I’m going to check on Kairi and the others training with her.”

\-----

After leaving Master Yen Sid’s office, Riku opened a gateway for himself to Merlin’s house, knocking on the door.

It opened almost instantly, and Merlin greeted Riku with a smile.  “Riku, correct? Come on in.”

“Thank you,” Riku replied, stepping inside.  “I’m not able to stay for long, but… is there a chance you could bring Kairi back so I can talk with her for a few minutes?  It’s urgent.”

Merlin nodded.  “Certainly. I’ll have her back in a few minutes.”

Several minutes of restless pacing later, the door opened once more, and Merlin stepped through with Kairi close behind.  Riku’s face broke into a grin, and he opened his arms for a hug.

“Riku, hey!” Kairi chirped, running over and hugging him tightly.  “How’s my favorite silver-haired boy?”

“I wish I could say good, but… there’s a lot going on.”  Riku let out a soft sigh. “Can we talk for a few minutes?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”  Kairi’s expression was one of concern as she led Riku out of the house.

They made their way through the bustling streets to a nearby coffee shop.  Kairi greeted the barista cheerfully and ordered for both of them, knowing exactly what Riku liked, then led her boyfriend to a secluded corner table.  Settling into her chair, she rested her elbows on the tabletop and leaned forward to gaze intently at Riku. “So what’s up?"

“Sora.”

“...what happened?”

“He just… gave up being a Keyblade Wielder?  I don’t even know!” Riku groaned, hiding his face in his hands.  “I don’t know if I should go after him right away or not… this could be a big mistake.

“Riku,” Kairi prompted.  “What caused this?"

“Literally everything over the past four years?  He’s so beaten and broken down, and a lot of it is because of the shit people call him.  Now I feel even worse for the one time I jokingly called him useless.”

Kairi froze, reaching out and taking one of Riku’s hands in hers.  “I think he needs someone there for him.”

“Kai…”  Riku sighed, bringing Kairi’s hand up to brush a soft kiss across her knuckles.  “I don’t know if he wants to see anyone right now. He seemed set on becoming a pirate.”

“A pirate?”  Kairi raised an eyebrow.  “Well, he’s gonna need a crew, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Then we’re gonna be his crew!”

“We’re?”  Riku raised an eyebrow.

“What?  You think I’m letting you go to the Caribbean by yourself?”  Kairi giggled. “Not in a million years.”

“You think I can’t handle myself?” he huffed.

“Not at all!  I just think you’ll drop being a Keyblade Master to pursue a life as a pirate, too.”

“Wha- Kairi!  Do you have so little faith in me?”

“Sometimes,” she joked, standing up when the barista called her name.  “Kidding! C’mon, let’s go get our swashbuckler, yeah?”

“Let’s do this.”  Riku smiled, taking Kairi’s hand in his.

\-----

As Sora stepped through the door, his anger gave way to calm as he realized he was aboard the Leviathan.  “Home, sweet home… or as close as it can be to home,” he sighed. Looking down at his feet, he noticed with some confusion that his clothes hadn’t changed.  “...right. Donald’s magic was why I blended in.”

He searched around the ship, grinning brightly when he found changes of clothes in the captain’s quarters.  He changed as quickly as he could before stepping back out, his old clothes left in a box that would eventually be thrown overboard.

Sora made his way to the wheel, letting out a blissful sigh as the ship started moving.  “This is perfect,” he said to no one.

As he sailed, he let himself relax, taking the time to appreciate his surroundings.  The last time he was here, all he did was fight battle after battle and listen to whatever Donald and Goofy had to tell him.  Now, though? He was free to do whatever the hell he wanted, no questions asked.

That was, until he docked at Port Royal.

Familiar faces greeted him with smiles, talking to him and asking about his latest adventures.   Even Jack Sparrow came up to him, pulling him into a hug. “Ahoy, Lad! Your ship’s been waitin’ for you.”

“She’s with me,” Sora replied, smiling as he pulled back from the hug.  “It’s been so long since I was last able to set sail on her.”

“Well, you’re back now.  How long are you staying?”

“I think I’m here for good.”  Sora grinned. “Hope ya won’t get tired of me too easily.”

Jack laughed, ruffling Sora’s hair.  “Don’t get in the way of my crew, and we’ll be fine.”

The two continued to talk, Jack sharing stories from his adventures out at seas, and Sora talking about everything he wanted to see and do, until two familiar voices called Sora’s name.  He whipped around, his face falling as he saw Riku and Kairi. “Jack, I hate to cut this short, but I think I uh… forgot to do some matinence on the Leviathan. Can we continue this next time I’m at Port Royal?”

“Of course, Lad.  Be safe out there.”

“Will do!  See you later!”  Sora waved to Jack and ran in the direction of his ship, praying that Riku and Kairi wouldn’t notice him.

However, a person running at full speed draws a lot of attention, especially from people whose notice they would rather avoid, and _especially_ from people are specifically searching for them.

“Sora!” Kairi called, running after him, catching up to him just as he reached the end of the dock.  “Riku! I found him!”

Sora let out a groan as he turned to face Kairi, looking toward the ground as soon as he saw Riku.  “Sora,” Riku called softly. “Hey, we just wanted to check on you.”

“Check on me?  Gee, didn’t seem like you cared back in Master Yen Sid’s office,” Sora grumbled, crossing his arms.  “Look, if you’re here to try and bring me back, my answer is _no_.  I’m happy here.  I’m not gonna sacrifice my happiness and go back to being the “weak Keyblade Wielder that can’t even become a Keyblade Master if he tried.”  I’d rather be a tough pirate that doesn’t take shit from anyone.”

“Sora-”

“Riku, I’m not going back,” Sora huffed, climbing aboard his ship.  “I’m sorry. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a ship to sail far away from here.”

Kairi sighed, climbing aboard after Sora.  “Sora Shimizu-”

“Kairi Hikari.”

“Don’t sass me!” she scolded, crossing her arms.  “I’m not letting you leave until you talk to us! This is gonna leave a sour taste in everyone’s mouth if you leave here without saying another word!”

Sora made a distressed noise as he watched Riku climb aboard as well.  “Look, Sora,” Riku started. “Please, we aren’t going to make you come home, we just want to know you’ll be safe.”

“I’ll be perfectly fine.  I know what I-” Sora cut himself off as he heard someone calling his name.  “...one second.” He peered over the edge, noticing three younger teens smiling brightly at him.  “Ahoy!”

The tallest of the three, a blonde of about fifteen, waved to him.  “You’re Captain Sora, right? The guy who fought the Kraken?

“That would be me!”

“You fought a what?”  Kairi raised an eyebrow.

“There’s photos on my Gummiphone,” Sora replied, grinning.  “Maybe I’ll post ‘em sometime.”

“Whoa!  Raelynn, you weren’t kidding, this is the real deal!”  Another girl, this one with messy slate blue hair, gasped.  “Are you going on another adventure?”

“Sure am!  Say, how about you three tag along?  You seem like the kind of people I’d love to have on my crew!”

The last of the three, a slightly younger boy with red hair, was practically bouncing as Sora spoke.  “Jia, Rae, can we, can we?

The blue-haired girl nodded eagerly.  “If Rae’s down!”

“Hell yeah!”  Raelynn smiled brightly.  She made her way up the plank to the ship, letting out an audible gasp when she reached the deck.  “This… this is amazing!”

“And now she’s partially yours, lass.”  Sora smiled, turning to the other two as they boarded the ship.  “And your names might be?”

“Oh, right!”  Raelynn cleared her throat.  “I’m Raelynn Bronson, this is my little brother Blaze, and this is my best friend, Jia Larkin!”

“Nice to meet the three of ya.  Make yourselves at home,” Sora replied, humming as he turned back to Kairi and Riku, rolling his eyes as he noticed both of them had their arms crossed.  “What?”

“Sora, you can’t-”

“I can and I will, Riku Kaminawa!” Sora huffed loudly.  “Now, unless you’re here to join me, _go away_.”

Kairi and Riku shared a look.  “Guess we’re here to join your crew, then,” Kairi said decisively.  “Not like that wasn’t the plan from the start.”

Sora crossed his arms and gave her a dubious look.  “Riiight, and I’m a full-fledged Keyblade Master!” Points for salt in Riku’s wounds, check.

“Aren’t you tired of going apeshit?” Kairi asked, pouting.  “Don’t you wanna be nice?”

“Listen, if you wanted nice, puppy Sora, then you should have come sometime before I hit my breaking point.”

Riku crossed his arms.  “We don’t want nice, puppy Sora, we want our best friend to be safe.”

Sora sputtered at that, his mouth agape.  “Wait, does this mean-”

“We’ve already got the pirate garb, we’re here to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sora being salty is all I have ever wanted in life. That is all.
> 
> If you'd like to message me about anything regarding this fic or any of my other fics, my tumblr is ryuannkira!


End file.
